Valaria D'Evaliste
"The Crows tried to break me, mold me, make me into their loyal assassin." ..."They failed." Overview Physical Appearance She has wild, long red hair, bright green eyes, pale skin and freckles that run all over. She is 4'9. Personality Valaria is a mix of stubbornness, spite, determination, pride, temperamental. a little outrageous with a painful vulnerability that she tries to hide. She doesn't trust many, but those that she does, know they have an incredibly loyal friend who would be willing to do what they can to protect them. When her thoughts get too much, they come out in a rush of just her talking, from observations to just a running commentary (She's not good with silence) and questions right after the other. To those who don't understand her, or haven't bothered to look past the image she first presents- she comes across as a volatile fire mage ready to flick a fireball at you for no reason other than being 'bored' They judge, rather than get to know. To those that do know her, know she is someone that has a painful past that she is recovering from, but also see her strength, loyalty, fierceness, stubbornness and wildness as who she is. She doesn't want your pity, and has a hard time sometimes understanding concern, but really she does not want your pity and if she chooses to let down her guard and let you in, then you get to see the woman those closest to her see and you better be grateful. 'Talents and Skills' Combat- Not just with magery, but with a dagger. Poisons Stealth Assasination Magery: She's a Pyromancer Biography Valaria was born in the year 9:10 in Antiva City, Antiva. She resided in Antiva City's Alienage. Valaria was sold to the Crows at the age of 9 to House D'Evaliste. In her twenties, she came to work for Zevran Arainai in his war against the Crows, helping him and the HoF, Kaden Cousland in their fight. Through a series of events she was rescued by the two when the Crows were getting ready to kill her, and sent to Vigils Keep, the farthest Kaden and Zevran could get her away the quickest. 3 months after essentially being freed from the Crows, Valaria, in a decision of wanting to do something good with the skills that were forcibly taught to her, Joined the Wardens. Antivan Crows Hell. Best way to describe it: A Life of Fiery Refusal After The Crows: The Wardens of Vigils Keep WIP Timeline Born: 9:10 Sold to crows: 9:19- age 9. 9:20- Age 10- Finds out about her phylactery. 9:21- Age 11 9:22- Age 12 9:23- Age 13 9:24: Age 14- Takes part in her first few contracts, taking lives for the first time. Kills the Il Punitore. Kills an Allentore. 9:25: Age 15- Receives the Mark on her left forearm. Amongst other things, she uses the combination of events as even more fuel for her fire, hatred, stubbornness and determination to never break. 9:26: Age 16- Has several incidents with the disciplinarians and teachers over the treatment of the younger child recruits 9:27: Age 17- becomes the first mage in centuries to get tied to the post and lashed- The Crows took every precaution possible. Due to how her back was healed, as part of her lesson, there are scars on her back. 9:28: Age 18- A ‘lesson’ from a higher rank ends with a scar on her left leg. 9:29: Age 19 9:30- The Fifth Blight- Age 20 Denerim During Landsmeet Events- was sent with Taliesen to be his magic back up in confrontation with Zevran. She and two others were held up by Tevinter ‘assholes’ and were prevented from being there during the confrontation- they arrive after to find all the other Crows and Taliesen dead. She and her small crew were attacked by a portion of the Darkspawn when the Horde hit Denerim (they had delayed leaving with the bad news because bad news meant deaths and while resigned to their fates, they thought they should try to get a shot at Zevran- bring bad news, bring good news to balance the bad news) They were cornered in part of the city that was being ravaged by several ogres- Kaden and his party knew they saved some people in a building that was being trashed- but didn’t know that one of the person’s saved would repay that debt. ' ' 9:31- End of Fifth Blight- Age 21- 9:32- 22 years old Was sent with Adanni, Tomas, and several others to be part of an assassination attempt on Kaden and Zevran. She’s willing to do it due to seeing the devastating results of their attacks- several of the recently recruited children were killed. She did not know that the surviving Master and Guildmaster of the attack had killed them, pinning the blame on the Kaden and Zevran. However during the night of the attempt- during one particular tense moment, truths are revealed, and she turns on the Crows, repaying the debt. She is punished for the deaths of the others, although they believe that Kaden and Zevran killed them all and just simply missed her or didn’t see her. Three months later, she learns of another attempt, and risks everything to reach out to Zevran simply to warn him- while she repaid her debt to them, they were also killing the very Organization that she hated but couldn’t quite seem to find a way to break from. 9:33- 23 years old- It is due to Zevran and Kaden’s inside source in the House D’Evaliste that she is able to- the source was alerted about a possible Crow to turn. She joins the Shadows A month later she is at a stronghold that Kaden and Zevran attack- she is at the time unaware and all she knows is a lot of chaos is happening- she goes down to a basement where all the recently recruited children are- she wasn’t taking any chances. The fact that they didn’t even hesitate to help her get the kids out and to people who could take care of them, effectively ended every doubt or worry she had and secured her loyalty. She offered to then help She gets transferred on a loan from House D’Evaliste to House of Arainai. She meets another source turned by Kaden and Zevran. They work together to help sneak information and leak locations. 9:34: Continues her work as a Shadow for Zevran in his war against the Crows. 9:35: Turns 25 years old Her cover and loyalties are revealed. Another gets word to Zevran and Kaden and they get to where she is being held in time to stop her torture (and the eventual death planned for her). They get her out and then get the Wardens in Antiva (the Wardens of Antiva and Crows relations are no longer on good terms with each other thanks to House Arainai’s Guildmaster agreeing to Howe’s contract.) to escort her to Vigils Keep. Before she leaves, she has them bring her to Guildmaster Shavros’s study where they forcibly open the cabinet and the box that holds her phylactery. It gets destroyed. Arrives in Vigils Keep near the end of the year- Middle of Haring. 9:36- 26 years old-. Joined three months into the new year. End of Drakonis. Considers this her new birthday. 9:37: 27 years old Warden for 1 year. Marks her age on the 30th of Drakonis. 9:38- 28 years old- Meets Lothis at Vigils Keep in Late Firstfall 9:39: 29 years old- Will be warden for three years at end of Drakonis. Turned 29. Relationships Wardens: WIP = Kaden Cousland and Zevran Arainai WIP Citizens of Amaranthine Arling: WIP Miscellaneous Valaria despises anything that comes across as pity towards her. She doesn't like the quiet honestly, it reminds her too much of the punishments she had endured with Crows. She can speak several languages: Anderfels, Orlesian, Antivan and it's dialects, Nevarran, Riviani, Teven, Dwarven, Ferelden, Common. Like So Links 'Reddit Headcanon or Writing Prompt Threads:' 'Off-site links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr):' Gallery Paranormal.png|sample photo Category:Non-protagonist Category:Elf Category:Mage Category:Rogue Category:AshLyn33 Category:The Trioverse